An Elfish Christmas
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any other this other than my original character of Donald, Julie, Miranda, Jingles, and Holly. All the rest belong to their proper owners. Holly is one of two of the number two elves at the North Pole. Will her friendship with Bernard blossom into anything more than friendship? And if so, how far will it go? Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bernard was the head elf at the North Pole and had two number 2 elves. The first one being Curtis who was over making sure everyone went by the rules and guidelines and the second one being Holly who was over the E.L.F.S., security of the North Pole, over the care of the reindeer, and over the well-being of the female elves. She had long red orange hair and wore a red dress or her E.L.F.S uniform depending on what she needed to do that day. She was a tall elf like Bernard, however, she was a female version of his breed of elf. Bernard was close to 18,000 years old while Holly was 16,000. Bernard never favored any elf over the other, but sometimes he wondered about how Holly was doing. He would quickly dismiss it and get back to his work. Holly would often be doing the same thing, but only when she was alone and had time to think.

The day was like any other day. Christmas was just a few days away and the whole workshop and North Pole was at a hum. Everyone was making sure that the gifts were all done on time, that Santa's sleigh was safe to fly, the reindeer were all healthy to fly, and that the overall secrecy of the North Pole was kept just that a secret. The only people who knew of the North Pole as Santa's home were children, Mrs. Claus, Santa Claus, their family, and the elves. Holly was doing her usual check in on security department to make sure that everything was running as it should be. "Jingle, how is everything looking today?" She looked at one of the female elves who were working in the security center. "Everything as of right now so far today is looking great Holly." Holly nodded, "Okay well let me know right away if anything shows up." The younger elf nodded and Holly went on to check on the reindeer and make sure they were in tip top shape for flying. "Donald, how are the reindeer doing health wise overall?" She asked walking up to him watching the reindeer doing their daily practice flying. "Everything looks in order here Holly. Comet has a runny nose, but the vet just chocked it up to being allergies." Holly nodded as she watched the reindeer flying about, "Okay, I guess all I can say is keep an eye on Comet's nose and make sure it doesn't get worse. Other than that I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Donald nodded and kept watching the reindeer. Holly watched for a few minutes before heading to the workshop to check on everyone and see how everyone is doing. She soon spotted Judy and smiled, "Hey Judy how does everyone doing and feeling today?" Judy smiled and handed her a hot cocoa just the way she like it, "Well Miranda and Julie are out sick, but other than that everything is working perfectly and everyone else is healthy." Holly frowned, "Oh man poor Mandy and Jules, I'll make sure and see if they need anything after a bit." She then smiled and finished her cocoa and smiled and Judy, "Thank you Judy and I'll see you after a bit then." Judy smiled, "Okay see you then." Holly said her goodbyes to Judy and went to go visit her friends Miranda aka Mandy and Julie aka Jules. She brought them each their favorite things to eat and drink and made sure they were comfortable and visited with both of them for about 20 minutes each, then said her goodbyes and excused herself. She left promising she would come back tomorrow to check back in with them as well as visit more. She soon saw it was the end of the day and decided after clocking out to check in on her friend and boss Bernard.

Bernard had been busy all day if it wasn't something in the factory it was paperwork. It was now at the end of the working day and was trying to get to a good stopping point. He soon heard a soft knock at his door and answered, "Come in." Holly opened the door softly and smiled at him, "Hey." Bernard noticing who it was smiled and replied, "Hey Holly. Please come in and close the door." She smiled and did as she was asked and then found a seat across from him, "Hey, I was wanting to come by and see if you needed any help." He smiled and then said, "Well, if you don't mind could you help get this paperwork done please?" He frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, but things were hectic earlier with the gifts and got behind on the paperwork." She smiled, "It's okay Bernard, I understand completely." He smiled back and then they did his paperwork. Soon enough all of it was done and he was actually slightly ahead of schedule. He smiled, "Wow…thanks Holly you are a lifesaver." She smiled, "Anytime and glad to help." He yawned and excused himself. They soon parted ways and both went to their our houses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days later was Christmas Eve and Santa would be making his annual departure in just a few short hours. Things were at its busiest this day because everyone had to do final checks on everything as well as make the final toys for Christmas. Bernard was running around making sure everything on his end was working at peak performance. Holly had check on her two sick friends every day and now they were back to work. Holly had already checked on the reindeer and everything was in order there and Comet's nose had even cleared up. All the female elves were doing great and were happy for the upcoming two week vacation to unwind and have fun till they had to come back and start all over again. Holy's last stop was to the security center and E.L.F.S. She walked in and asked Jingle if everything was ready for Santa's departure that would take place in a little less than an hour and a half. Jingle replied that everything was in tip top shape and was ready for his departure. Holly smiled and checked on a few more things then headed out to report back to Bernard.

She soon spotted Bernard and he turned to her, "How are things looking on your end Holly?" She nodded and reported, "Reindeer are in peak health and ready for the flight, everyone is tired and ready for the vacation, but are good otherwise, and finally Jingle says that everything is up and ready for his departure tonight on time." Bernard smiled, "Awesome, then everything is working out perfectly." Soon Santa showed up in his suit and asked Bernard for his report after saying hi to both him and Holly. Holly said hi back along with Bernard, then Bernard reported that everything was all set and ready. "You will be able to depart of time tonight Santa." Santa smiled, "That's great you two and Merry Christmas." They both smiled and replied back in unison, "Merry Christmas to you too Sir." Soon enough it was time for his departure and after saying goodbye to Carol and Buddy he took off with his reindeer for his annual trip around the world. Everyone sighed a big sigh of relief, but none as much as Bernard and Holly. Bernard turned to Holly and smiled, "Well I'm glad that's done. How about you and I go clock out?" She smiled and chuckled, "Sounds good Bernard." He then stopped her, "Holly, ummm I know that we are just friends, but would you like to go ice skating with me after we clock out?" Holly's smile got bigger, "I'd love that Bernard." He smiled and responded, "Okay, well we better go clock out then." She chuckled and followed him to clock out. As soon as she clocked out Bernard walked with her over to the skating rink and they sat down putting on their skates. They skated and laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. After a couple hours of skating Bernard then turned to Holly, "Holly, would you like to come by my house for some hot cocoa?" Holly smiled and said, "I'd love to Bernard and that sounds nice." They soon took off their skates and she dropped her off at her house while on their way to Bernard's house.

They soon arrived and Bernard made his way into the kitchen to make the hot cocoa for the two of them. Holly sat down on his couch near his fireplace, which had a roaring fire going in it. Soon enough Bernard showed up with two hot cups of cocoa with tiny marshmallows. She smiled, "Thanks Bernard." He smiled, "Anytime." Bernard's feelings for Holly had grown to more than that of friendship, but was afraid to tell her and her turn him down. So, he had kept it to himself for months. Tonight, however, he hoped she wouldn't. He was sitting next to her on the couch and had turned to face her, "Holly, I've know that we've been friends for centuries now, but I've been thinking about that a lot lately." She looked at him slightly worried because she thought that he was about to say that he didn't want to be friends anymore. She had been have more than just friendly feelings for him for the past several month, but had been afraid to tell him. He then sighed and added, "Holly, I kind of want to be more than just friends with you…actually I'd love to be in a serious relationship with you." Her eyes started to water and he began to regret telling her his feelings as he thought that she was about to cry. She then wiped away the tears and replied, "I'm so happy to hear that you feel that way Bernard because I've been feeling the same way about you recently as well." His eyes got wide, "Really Holly? Why haven't you told me of these feelings?" She sighed and responded, "I was afraid you would either shoot down the idea or just want to be friends or dismiss our friendship all together." Bernard then leaned in and kissed her lovingly, "I'd never shoot down any of your ideas. Holly, I love you." Holly smiled and then replied, "I love you too Bernard." They completely forgot about their drinks now and were kissing deeply and passionately.

Holly began working of his shirt while he did the same with hers while kissing each other deeply and passionately. Soon enough both their shirts were off and on the floor. Bernard saw that she was wearing a red lace see through bra with white lace trim around the top of the cups. While their kiss was broke she worked on his pants and could see his growing errection. She soon had his pants to his ankles and he carefully stepped out him them along with is boxers. He slid her pants off of her along with her matching panties. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom after locking the front door. He laid her down on his bed and climbed on top of her and heard her reply, "Bernard, I've always wanted you to be my first." He smiled, "Really? Because I've always wanted the same thing." She smiled as she cupped his neck and brought his lips down to hers. They began kissing once again and soon she was dripping wet and he was fully erect and hard. She then said, "Bernard, I need to now." He got into position between her legs and with a nod from her he entered her feeling her barrier give way to him. He held still as he heard her whimper and wait for her to get used to him being inside her. She soon nodded and told him, "You can continue." He slowly began to thrust inside of her as they moaned in unison. He replied with, "Mmmm Holly, you are so tight…" She smiled and replied saying, "Yes, but you feel like silk moving inside me." He slowly began to move faster and harder into her. Her moaning got louder as she felt the friction between their two bodies and she ran her hands up and down his back. After about 10 more minutes she cried out, "Bernard, I'm about to cum!" He just moaned into her neck as he continued their sensual pace. His bed squeaking to their rhythm and soon he heard her cried out his name as she came hard all over his member and balls. After another 20 minutes she had cried out 4 more times and on her last one she tightened so hard around his member that he felt himself about to blow. "Ahhhh Holly, I'm about to ahhhh!" Was all he could say he closed his eyes tight and felt his huge load blow out of him at full speed and deep inside her. They rode out their orgasms together and soon he collapsed on top of her, "I love you Holly." She smiled and catching her breath replied, "I love you too." He smiled and kissed her tenderly before saying, "I know that this might be too soon, but I don't think I'll have another perfect night like this."

While still intimately connected to her he asked, "Holly Mistletoe…will you marry me?" She smiled and got tears in her eyes once again and replied, "Oh yes Bernard…I would love to marry you." He smiled and pulled himself out of her and got out of bed. He walked over naked to his dresser and got a dark blue velvet box. He closed the drawer and walked back over to her and opened it up after dropping down to one knee. She smiled as he got the diamond engagement ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. She then wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him deeply. He got on top of her and then rolled off of her and onto the bed. They slept happily in each other's arms for the rest of the night.


End file.
